Holy Ticket
by Bofur's Hat
Summary: Prowl caught Elektra speeding, tickets are thrown, and Morshower's going purple. Oh, what a lovely day at NEST. Rated T for Morshower's bad mouth.


I was watching World's Dumbest, and this popped into my head.

Sorry for any errors! I'm just lazy.

* * *

Elektra sped down the roads at a speed reaching 109 miles per hour in a 25 mph school zone. The neon green femme, only just arriving on the organic planet Earth, did not know almost anything about the laws of the road. She thought that everyone just had shitty cars that didn't go fast, because their technology sucked compared to Cybertronians.

Elektra roared past a brightly lit sign that read,

_Dear Drivers,_

_There is a cop that hides behind this sign. Make sure you do 35 mph and no higher!_

_Safe driving._

She had no idea what that meant, though she knew the language called, English, she still didn't grasp the concept of having to go a certain speed for the safety of the full-grown humans and their puny off-spring.

Prowl was checking the speeds of the human vehicles behind a sign, when he spotted a familiar neon green Kawasaki Ninja roaring past his hiding spot. Prowl, caring about the safety of the humans, turned on his flashing lights and took off after the offending Autobot.

Elektra's comm. pinged with a message, which she instantly answered.

**:: Elektra. Slow down, and pull over. :: **

She groaned. _Damn_, she thought. _What did I do this time ?_

Slowing in a halt in a mere 2.789 seconds, the femme's holoform looke to the other autonomous robotic organism's own holo' with an innocent look.

"What happened Officer_ Pow-Pow_, is something wrong?" She acted innocent, save for the glare she shot at a human male that slowed his truck down next to them and let out a wolf whistle. _Ass-hole. _Looking back to Prowl, she tried to keep her innocent look; failing miserably as she couldn't keep a still face for so long without giggling uncontrollably.

"_Mrs. Hide_," Oh, he was good. Bringing her spark-mate into this. He'd sooo pay. "I would like to inform you that you were traveling 74.893620 miles per hour over the speed limit of this road, therefore risking the lives of innocent humans and breaking their laws?"

"Sooooo, what does this have to do with me?" Now Elektra was bored, she just wanted to get back on the road and do some sexy tricks to tease the organic males that drove passed her alt. and holoform.

Prowl took out a pad of paper and a pen, and started scribbling down on the pad before tearing the paper off and handing it to Elektra, who looked at it in confusion and curiosity. "I will have to give you a speeding ticket. You will pay for that with your _own human money _and **not** the _governments'." _

Elektra suddenly smirked, the perfect ideas sprouting into her head. Changing you color scheme and holoform took a lot of your energy, but for the sake of her sanity; Ellie had to do it.

She quickly searched the 'World Wide Web' as the Boss B- Optimus Prime, would put it. She smirked in victory as a glow covered her holoform and her alternate mode, the glow quickly encasing her before disappearing in a hurricane of sparkles and rainbows.. okay maybe not rainbows, but sparkles yes. Her alt. mode stayed the exact same: a Kawasaki Ninja r250, only with a different color scheme. Instead of her signature neon green, the femme had adopted the signature police car wrap: POLICE big and bold on either side with white and black coloring. It was an exact copy of Prowler's own.

Elektra's holoform had changed also. She still had her long wavy blonde hair with neon green ends and bangs, but her clothing had changed greatly; she now had on a very tight Police Uniform, **( **_it looks like Black Widow's uniform thingy in the Avengers. Only Police style _**) **and 6-inch high heeled black boots to match. She looked at Prowl for a minute before letting out a round of giggles. She quickly calmed herself and looked Prowler directly into his holoform's eyes.

"Mr. Jazz, I'm going to have to give you a ticket for speeding."

* * *

"Explain to me again, what happened here, Prime?" Morshower face-palmed as he looked at the elegant, colossal mech- Optimus Prime. The young Prime quickly vented a string of cold air through his vents.

"Well, you see-" The Boss Bot was cut off as Ratchet popped out from one of the many doorways, his face-plates pulled into a ginormous smirk.

"Elektra and Prowl started giving each other tickets- tickets that equal out to about $69,083.22. Heh.."

Everything was silent in the base as everyone waited for Morshower's reaction. Legally, you didn't have to pay them as neither are actual officers, or human. Plus, they were the only people who knew about the 890 tickets that lay in the road. Well, currently they were being cleaned up my some of the newest NEST recruits s none of the more experienced people wanted to do it.

"..."

"Morsh -"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! WHAT THE HELL? ARE THEY STUPID OR SOMETHING?" Morshower exploded, his face going purple with uncontrolled rage, only getting worse when Ratchet easily replied,

"Yep."

* * *

Hope you liked! Leave a comment. c:


End file.
